Energy
.]] Energy (sometimes also called Stamina) is a player's ability to run rather than walk around the landscape, and is measured as a percentage. Players all run at the same rate, unless their energy is at 0%, in which case they cannot run at all. Energy gradually depletes whilst the player is running, and recovers whilst they are not. The energy level is displayed in the game's options screen and is displayed (along with Summoning for members, Hitpoints and Prayer) on the right-hand side of the minimap. These values show how much longer a player can run. Players can switch this option on to run everywhere they go, or they can run to one particular destination by holding down Ctrl when they click to move (see Game controls). Free players and players with agility level of 1, has recovery rate of 1% per 6 seconds. Using energy Energy starts at 100% by default, but decreases as the player runs around. The rate at which it goes down increases with the weight of the items they are carrying (i.e. items in the inventory and any items they are wearing or have equipped). When the energy reaches 0%, the player can only walk until their energy recovers. The "run" option is also automatically switched off, if switched on at the time. Recovering energy Energy gradually recovers (increasing up to a maximum of 100%) any time that the player is not running, i.e. walking or standing still. The rate at which it recovers increases with the player's agility level, but does not recover at all when the player is logged out of the game. Energy can be recovered more quickly by using a number of items: One can partially restore another player's energy using the Lunar spell Energy Transfer. Useful tips *Players can temporarily run even when this option is switched off by holding down the control (Ctrl) key on the keyboard when they click the mouse to select a destination. This can be very useful when an item appears on the ground; if the player holds down control and clicks on the item, then their on-screen character will automatically run to the item and pick it up. *Players may also find it beneficial to have the "run" option switched on training 'gathering' skills such as mining, woodcutting and fishing, as the small amount of energy they lose when running from one resource to another is more than regained while they are standing still gathering it. *Players who have completed As a First Resort can dive in the salt-water spring in Oo'glog. Their energy will deplete more slowly than normal by restoring itself every 3 points that are lost for a limited amount of time, and energy is restored to 100%. Players will receive an in-game message when the effect has worn off. *On the 19 August 2008, a hidden update was made so that the "run" option can now be turned on and off via the run percentage icon next to the minimap in the top right of the screen. *After a duel in the Duel Arena or a game in Fist of Guthix, energy will be restored to 100%. Dying will also fully restore energy (as well as hitpoints, summoning and prayer points). *After entering a game of Stealing Creation, the player's run energy, prayer and health will all be restored to full on leaving it, even if they quit before the game has ended. Category:Mechanics